Nuevos Comienzos
by Yukiko-Yami
Summary: El tren viaja rápido y tras de si va dejando los verdes campos de Wiltshire. Solo una persona podría compararse a la belleza del lugar, y se encuentra sentada en la barandilla trasera de aquel tren. ¿Sera el lugar perfecto para amar?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes. -bueno, dos unicos que salen (?)- de este fic pertenecen a nuestra amada J. K. Rowling.

Por cierto. Tengo conocimiento de que la Mansion Malfoy es un edificio centenario creado por los antepasados de Lucius. Solo que...Well, el fic me salio asi, el subidon del momento me hizo escribirlo de este modo. No me mateis (?)

Quizas sea considera OoC, pero bueno, mi vision de ellos dos tras alir de Hogwarts y prometerse, es esta.

Encontrareis faltas de ortografia, muchas, en serio. Quizas os duela.

* * *

Se mantuvo sentada en la baranda de aquel tren, corría el viento por su doradas hebras de cabello y a su paso iba dejando atrás hermosos campos llenos de verdes cultivos. Sabia que su nueva vida debía comenzar tan pronto como se casara y no se le ocurrió ninguna otra mejor forma de vivirla. Un agradable cosquilleo acariciaba la planta de sus pies, frescos ahora y sin aquellos terribles tacones que destruían cualquier rastro de comodidad, estos descansaban vacíos en el suelo al lado de la barandilla. Definitivamente viviría en aquel lugar.

Su vestido de vaporoso tul blanco volaba libremente formando graciosas formas alrededor de la cintura y piernas. Tomo mucho aire, llenando sus pulmones de fresco y limpio aire de campo, después sonrió, con la mas luminosa sonrisa que jamás habría visto aquel lugar, conmovidos habrían quedado los ángeles al contemplar semejante belleza en tan joven mujer.

Un chirrido metálico la saco de sus ensoñaciones, la puerta tras ella se abría lentamente, giro la cabeza aun sujetándose con fuerza a la barra de oxidado acero rojizo.-Narcisa, caerás.-la riñó con cariño su futuro esposo, Lucius Malfoy. Una sonrisa comprensiva y un dulce beso en la mejilla sello la perfecta escena al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la mujer.-Lucius, vivamos aquí…-susurro con voz esperanzada y demandante la joven dama.-Nada me haría mas feliz que poder ver crecer a nuestros hijos entre estas verdes colinas llenas de vida y gracia celestial.-El hombre de cetrino semblante fingió pensarlo durante escasos segundos para luego dejar escapar una sobria pero significativa risa.-He jurado dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz Narcisa, viviremos donde tu corazón dicte que debamos vivir.-

La sonrisa de la chiquilla resurgió endulzando todavía mas aquel azucarado ambiente lleno de rebosante amor.-Gracias Lucius.-Añadió con voz tierna acariciando la mejilla de su amante en un dulce gesto, el viento pareció acunar las palabras de aquellos jóvenes prometidos y hacerlas llegar a algún rincón recóndito del paraje, donde un pequeño grupo de hermosas aves recibió su tarea y alzo el vuelo en elegante formación, rápida fue su intromisión, y al paso de sus alas, miles de semillas blancas y suaves cual algodón provenientes de un campo perdido de dientes de león inundo la escena y las doradas cabezas de los juguetones magos, hallándose ellos demasiado ocupados para notar semejante nimiez al estar sus labios jurándose mutuamente una promesa que tiempo allá lograría convertirse en realidad.

* * *

Lo se, a quien me conozca, sabra que soy muy de Yaoi, Naruto and stuff. Pero el tiempo pasa, y mis fandoms han cambiado lo suyo. Hace muchisimo que no subo una historia y esta es relativamente vieja, la escribi a finales de Mayo, pero la fiebre PotterHead ha llegado hasta mi tambien. (?) Sigo en paron desde hace mucho. -En cuanto a escribir se refiere, llevo dos años de sequia inspiracional que me llevan por el camino de la amargura.- Y el hecho de que haya empezado a trabajar dificulta las cosas.

Pero que sepais que os sigo queriendo a todos, mis pequeños. 3

Intentare volver a escribir pronto, pero debo decir que el MadaDei seguramente haya llegado a su fin. Quizas termine lo que tengo empezado pero lo dudo mucho, pues he olvidado mil detalles del fic que tenia. A partir de ahora vereis fics de esta indole en mi cuenta, tambien caeran Drarrys 3 Y no descarto algo de Hetalia.

Por cierto, aunque este drabble me gusta lo suyo...El inicio me toca mucho las narices, no me gusta y no consigo averiguar que sobra o falta. Aunque el final me llena de feelings y amor 3

Dejad review si os ha gustado, darlings. ¡Que me anima a seguir escribiendo!


End file.
